1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an interface unit to connect different electronic products to each other, which prevents overcurrent and overvoltage resulting from a ground voltage difference between the electronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional interface devices, such as a universal serial bus (USB) and a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), are used to establish a connection between electronic products. Interface devices provided in respective electronic products are interconnected through a VCC line that supplies an operating voltage, a data line that transmits and receives data, and a ground line to establish a ground connection.
Overcurrent may be generated due to various causes such as an error in wiring of the interface devices, and a connection error or short of the data line or VCC line. Such an overcurrent may damage the interface devices and the electronic products and cause risk of fire. In this regard, an overcurrent prevention device is conventionally installed on the VCC line to interrupt overcurrent.
However, even if the overcurrent prevention device is installed on the VCC line, an overcurrent generated in the ground line may not be interrupted. That is, a voltage difference may be generated in the ground line due to various causes such as use of different power sources in the electronic products, for example, two electronic products, interconnected through the interface devices, and exposure of an outdoor antenna of the electronic products to a surge. Such a ground voltage difference may generate overcurrent, which may generate heat in a connector between the two electronic products, damage the devices and cause risk of fire.
Therefore, a unit should be designed to prevent overcurrent or overvoltage resulting from a ground voltage difference.